Brook
Brook è un musicista e un membro della ciurma di Cappello di paglia. Nonostante abbia fatto la sua prima apparizione nel manga solo nel 2007, il creatore lo aveva in mente fin dal 2000 quando aveva creato Lovoon. Storia Pirati Rumba Brook, nativo del Mare Occidentale, entra da giovane come musicista in una ciurma composta interamente da pirati amanti della musica guidata dal capitano Yooki. Con i pirati Rumba affronta molti viaggi ed avventure. Un giorno alla loro nave si affianca una balena, attirata dalla musica di Brook: la balena si era staccata dal branco e si era persa, così i pirati decidono di tenerla con loro e di chiamarla "Lovoon". Arrivati all'ingresso della Rotta Maggiore, per la sua sicurezza i pirati decidono di lasciare il cucciolo nelle mani del guardiano del faro della Reverse Mountain, Crocus, promettendo di tornare a prenderla. Durante il viaggio il capitano Yooki si ammala gravemente e, per evitare il contagio, si allontana dalla ciurma, lasciando il comando al fido Brook. Il suo ruolo di capitano durerà poco perché appena entrati nel Triangolo Florian i Rumba vengono attaccati da pirati nemici. Brook e alcuni compagni sopravvivono, ma le armi con cui i nemici li hanno colpiti sono avvelenate e dopo la morte del loro unico dottore la loro sorte è segnata. Su proposta di Brook, i superstiti intonano un'ultima canzone per Lovoon, che viene registrata in un Tone Dial. Cantando con allegria, uno dopo l'altro i membri della ciurma soccombono al veleno. Ultimo a morire sarà proprio Brook, che suonerà con stoicismo terminando la canzone, completamente solo. Tuttavia, grazie al potere che gli deriva dal frutto Yomi Yomi, mangiato anni addietro, Brook torna in vita. A causa della nebbia del Triangolo Florian, però, la sua anima ci mette un anno a ritrovare il corpo ormai ridotto ad un mucchietto d’ossa (lo riconosce solo grazie ai folti capelli di cui era fiero e che non si erano decomposti), ma la sua sfortuna non era finita: difatti i suoi propositi di tornare da Lovoon sfumano quando si imbatte in Thriller Bark, e Gekko Moria gli ruba l'ombra per far rivivere il cadavere del samurai Ryuma. Ciò lo condanna a restare nascosto nella nebbia del Triangolo Florian, poiché se si esponesse ai raggi solari morirebbe di nuovo e definitivamente. Rimane dunque nel Triangolo da solo per anni, fino all’incontro con Rufy. L'Incontro con Rufy Durante la sua permanenza a Thriller Bark, Brook ha scoperto che il punto debole degli zombie è il sale: ingerendolo, gli zombie vengono "purificati" e l'ombra ritorna al proprietario originale. Usa questa conoscenza per uccidere tanti zombie prima di scontrarsi con Ryuma ed essere sconfitto. Chiede al samurai di risparmiare il suo afro e di lasciarlo andare e Ryuma accetta, anche perché morirebbe se uccidesse Brook. Rufy e la sua ciurma, arrivati nel Triangolo Florian, si imbattono in una nave spettrale: qui fanno la conoscenza di Brook. Rufy, incantato dallo "scheletro afro parlante", gli chiede subito di entrare nella sua ciurma, Brook accetta, ma subito dopo rifiuta per la maledizione che gli impedisce di uscire dalle nebbie e di camminare alla luce del sole. Rufy quindi decide di recuperarne l'ombra e farlo diventare parte della ciurma. Dopo numerosi eventi, a Thriller Bark Brook riesce a combattere ancora contro Ryuma per riavere la sua ombra. Ma, nonostante sia diventato più forte rispetto a 5 anni prima, il suo desiderio di proteggere l'afro lo svantaggia e proprio mentre Ryuma sta per tagliargli via i preziosi ricci, Odr sbilancia il samurai con le distruzioni che perpetua a Thriller Bark. Arriva quindi Zoro, che riuscirà a sconfiggere Ryuma e a restituire l'ombra a Brook. Lo scheletro gentiluomo in seguito è impegnato insieme ai pirati di cappello di paglia nella battaglia contro Odr. Dopo alcuni istanti esce di scena e lo rivediamo in seguito tornare in tempo per salvare Usop e pronto a purificare Odr con un gigantesco sacco pieno di sale. Pieno di gratitudine per aver riavuto la sua ombra, è pronto a lottare ancora per ringraziare la ciurma. Anche grazie al suo aiuto i nostri se la cavano e quella sera, dopo i festeggiamenti di vittoria, Rufy fa nuovamente la sua proposta a Brook, che stavolta accetta. Isole Sabaody & Namakura Dopo aver sistemato assieme ai suoi nuovi compagni la questione coi Tobiuo Riders, giunge all'arcipelago Sabaody dove poco dopo la ciurma deve vedersela con Kizaru, Sentomaru, Orso Bartholomew ed i cyborg cloni di quest'ultimo, i Pacifisti. Nel corso dello scontro Orso mediante i suoi poteri lo invia sull'isola di Namakura, in cui gli abitanti lo adorano, credendo di aver evocato Satana. Brook, pur non capendo dove si trova, chiede ad una delle abitanti di mostrargli le mutandine, e questi acconsente; tuttavia, alcuni membri della tribù Braccialunghe rapiscono la ragazza. Alla fine, Brook decide di scrivere una canzone. Isola degli Uomini-Pesce La ciurma giunge così all'isola degli uomini-pesce; dopo essere sfuggiti al gruppo di pirati capitanati da Hammond, membro dei Nuovi pirati uomini-pesce, la ciurma viene divisa. In seguito Rufy ed Usop lo ritrovano insieme alla stella marina Pappagu. Invitato insieme a Rufy, Usop e Nami al Palazzo Ryuguu da Re Nettuno, viene attaccato come i suoi compagni Usop, Nami e Zoro dalle guardie del palazzo e sono costretti ad immobilizzarli; di lì a poco s'incarica di andare a controllare la principessa Shirahoshi ma vede solo Rufy allontanarsi con Megalo. Quando i Pirati Volanti e i Nuovi pirati uomini-pesce attaccano il Palazzo Reale, si procura una bolla in resina per la fuga ma viene catturato insieme a Re Nettuno, Usop e Zoro. Liberatosi, giunge insieme ai suoi compagni nella Piazza Gyoncorde dove ha la meglio su Zeo. In seguito alla lite tra Rufy e Big Mom, una dei 4 imperatori, lascia l'isola insieme ai suoi compagni. Una volta iniziata la risalita verso la superficie, e dopo aver evitato un'insidiosa tromba marina, coi suoi compagni s'imbatte in un branco di balene della specie di Lovoon; dopo aver creduto (erroneamente) per un attimo d'averla ritrovata, canta Il liquore di Binks: la musica induce prodigiosamente i mammiferi ad accogliere la Thousand Sunny in groppa ed a scortala in superficie. Punk Hazard Poco dopo aver attraccato presso l'isola di Punk Hazard viene anestetizzato assieme a Nami, Sanji, Chopper e Franky ma, scambiato per un cadavere, viene lasciato sulla nave che viene trasportata nella metà gelata dell'isola; al risveglio scende a terra per esplorare la zona ma viene assalito dal torace di Kinemon (separato del corpo). Più tardi, poco dopo che il samurai se ne va alla ricerca dello stesso, andrà sulle sua tracce con Sanji e Zoro; seppur ostacolati dai tirapiedi di Caesar Clown, ad un tratto trovano testa e gambe dell'uomo quasi assiderate. Curiosità Data la sua capacità di suonare qualunque strumento, viene chiamato anche Il Canterino. Censure Nella versione italiana dell'anime la fatidica domanda posta da Brook alle donne riguardo alle loro mutandine è stata sostituita da frasi del tipo: "Mi darebbe un bacio?" o "Vuole uscire con me stasera?", o da richieste molto meno esplicite, nella fattispecie un ballo o ad un abbraccio. Scheda Tecnica Nome Brook / Il Canterino / Re del Soul / Scheletro Gentiluomo / Satan-sama Origine One Piece Genere Maschio Classificazione Scheletro vivente, Ex-capo di una squadra d'incursori di un esercito, ex-membro dei pirati Rumba Età 88/90 Poteri e Abilità Super forza, velocità, durabilità, resistenza, agilità, destrezza, immune fino ad un certo grado all'elettricità o ai fulmini (per l'essere uno scheletro animato dai poteri del suo frutto), ha mangiato il frutto Yomi Yomi no Mi, un frutto del diavolo di tipo Paramisha che permette di resuscitare in caso si perda la vita, e permette all'utilizzatore di avere alcune abilità basate sull'uso della propria anima, come separarsi dal proprio corpo, può sopravvivere se gli si taglia la testa o altre parti del corpo, può congelare oggetti e persone incanalando i poteri della sua anima nella spada (Anima Solida), estremamente leggero (può correre sull'acqua), può saltare per grandi distanze, spadaccino esperto (specializzato nella scherma), può generare lame di vento con i fendenti della spada (può anche usarli in congiunzione con l'abilità di congelamento), musicista altamente qualificato, in grado di ipnotizzare le persone con la musica, obbligandole a dormire o creando illusioni nelle loro menti, etc. etc. Debolezze Non può nuotare e perde le forze se più di metà del suo corpo è immersa sott'acqua Capacità Distruttiva Almeno Edificio+, probabile maggiore Raggio d'Azione Diverse decine di metri con i fendenti aerei, altrimenti mischia umana estesa con la spada e per le dimensioni (è alto 266 cm) Velocità Ipersonico Durabilità Blocco di Città+ Forza di Sollevamento Sovrumana+ (preskip) | Sovrumana+ Forza Contundente Classe KJ+ (preskip) | Classe MJ+ Resistenza Grandemente sovrumana Equipaggiamento Standard Anima Solida, una shikomizue (ovvero una spada nascosta in un bastone da passeggio) Intelligenza Abile combattente con decenni di esperienza Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari - Yomi Yomi no Mi: Il frutto permette di resuscitare in caso si perda la vita. L'anima non si dirige nel regno dei morti ma vaga sottoforma di fuoco fatuo in cerca del corpo defunto. Permette a chi l'ha mangiato di vivere finchè il suo corpo non sarà esageratamente danneggiato e anche di continuare a vivere senza muscoli o organi. *''Astral Projection'': Una nuova capacità di Brook dimostrata dopo il timeskip. Brook è in grado di separare il suo corpo dall'anima, e spostare la sua anima ovunque vuole, anche attraverso i muri. Quando Brook è in questa forma è sia visibile che udibile dalle persone. Al momento è sconosciuto fino a che punto la sua anima possa mantenere questa separazione della sua anima dal suo corpo. *''Soul Energy'': Dopo due anni di allenamento, Brook ha imparato ad utilizzare molto meglio questo Frutto del Diavolo, arrivandone a conoscere la reale natura. Rivela che, per fa rimanere la sua anima in questo mondo, produce un'energia unica e potente che è quasi fisica. Ha anche imparato ad utilizzare questa energia abbastanza bene per ricollegare le ossa, come quando viene decapitato e poi ricollega la testa. *''Chills of the Underworld'': Attraverso la sua anima, Brook è in grado di evocare il gran freddo degli inferi, che egli utilizza in combinazione con la sua spada, Anima Solida, per generare attacchi di congelamento. - Musica: La devozione Brook per la musica, non solo lo ha aiutato a passare i giorni di solitudine durante il suo lungo isolamento, ma serve anche come strumento di combattimento. *Nemuriuta Flanc: Brook move la sua arma sul suo violino come un violinista e suona una melodia rilassante che fa addormentare i suoi avversari. *''Party Music'': Brook usa la sua musica per ipnotizzare i suoi avversari facendogli credere di essere ad un festival notturno. In questo modo, i suoi avversari non solo abbassano la guardia, ma sono anche vulnerabili ai suggerimenti. - Scherma: Brook utilizza una forma senza nome di scherma che assomiglia scherma classica o allo Iaidou. È specializzato in velocità e tecniche di perforazione. *''Hanauta Sancho - Yahazu Giri'': La tecnica principale di Brook e potente tecnica di Iaidou. Antica mossa di scherma, che si basa su una velocità tale che il nemico si accorge di essere stato colpito solo dopo aver camminato per tre passi (da cui il nome dell'attacco). *''Aubade Coup Droit'': È un particolare affondo simile ai fendenti volanti di Zoro, solo che vanno in profondità, invece che per lungo. Se utilizzato con la giusta potenza, può persino provocare fori su un muro (come dimostra Ryuma, ma Brook dice di non riuscire a farne di così forti). Dopo i due anni, Brook sembra eguagliare l'abilità di Ryuma. *''Prelude - Au Fer'': Tecnica molto pericolosa che consiste nel tempestare l'arma dell'avversario con colpi precisi e decisi. È una tecnica spezza-arma capace di logorare le spade altrui e così far volgere lo scontro a proprio vantaggio. *''Gavotte Bond en Avant'': Particolare tipo di affondo portato in corsa. La potenza e l'effetto devastante vengono amplificati. **''Swallow Bond en Avant'': Una versione aerea del Gavotte Bond en Avant. *''Polka Remise'': Tecnica simile alla Prelude Au Fer che invece di mirare all'arma, punta direttamente all'avversario con colpi veloci e improvvisi. *''Kasuriuta - Fubuki Giri'': Brook combina il Hanauta Sancho - Yahazu Giri con il potere del suo frutto del diavolo, facendo sì che il colpo congeli anche il sangue dell'avversario. Vittorie all'interno della Virtual Arena - Sconfitte all'interno della Virtual Arena - Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Pirata Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Non-Morti Categoria:Spadaccini Categoria:Manipolatori degli Elementi Categoria:Utilizzatori di Armi Bianche